Valeria Complex Elite Squadron
Due to how time travel works, the Time Police knew both when and who would raid the Valeria Complex, and while they knew that by fate the prison break would be somewhat of a success, they still rose the token effort of hiring a select group of very specific fighters, plucked from various timelines, whose abilities would counter those of the people infiltrating the facility. Unfortunately, due to their predetermined fate as failures by nature of the prison break being a success, as mentioned previously, this group was also destined for failure and mostly died. This group became the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron. Members H.A.T.E.R. Despite being nothing but a shitter child in a group of mercenaries and killers, Brendan (codename H.A.T.E.R.) became the functional leader of the Elite Squadron. Being the destroyer of Slamzone, Brendan is that one kid that always tells on everyone to the teacher like a dog, and in that way he is a perfect member of the team as a dog of the police. He counters Tristan Sylvester by punishing those who break the rules and performing various school-themed punishments like putting enemies in time out or expelling them. He ended up exploding to death. Deadeye A mysterious assassin, Deadeye is proficient with the usage of various forms of technology. A sharp shooter and scavenger, he is able to take data of his opponents and incorporate it into his own permanent abilities. He seems to be extremely involved in some conspiracy involving the DBA tournament. He counters Jane Rose, except he doesn't because there's no countering Jane Rose and her bullshit, so the Time Police just hired someone good at their job instead. He was defeated through various critical attacks against him, but managed to run away under the vow that one day, he'll return stronger. Pyros A strange man wearing a massive heat suit, Pyros is able to burn shit. He is singlemindedly motivated to accomplish his job, having gone mad through accidentally staying at the complex for an eternity longer than everyone else for some reason. He counters Retnue by using fire instead of ice. He died due to heat exhaustion. Prince A cowboy on a mission, Prince is motivated to find a perfect cowboy duel. He is mysteriously watched over and works for an unknown "King", who is actually his alternate personality Diavolo. This persona has a stand, King in Red, which can skip time and predict the future. Diavolo is also immune to neck attacks. He counters Aurum through his Dragonfly Filtration Suit that cleansed him of gold dust stacks, as well as King in Red being able to delete time to counter Aurum's ability to move things forwards in time. He died from a stand rush and also skateboard. Debug A programmer and hacker, Debug has a lot of skill, and just as much prejudice against Glitchlings. While the reason is unknown, it does involve bullying. Unlike the other members of the Elite Squadron, Debug has always been a member of the Time Police and was merely sent on this job due to his special skills in the matter. He counters Sen'ler by being able to cleanse any glitchy debuffs, as well as absorbing glitch effects and other random effects into himself to incorporate into his own attacks. He was eventually reformed when seeing Sen'ler's disfigured face, learning a harsh lesson about stereotyping, or something. PSonic Acting as the last existing theory of the fallen god MatPat, PSonic roams the earth without purpose. Looking for a way to prove his own existence, possibly out of a desire for validation, or maybe to save his own life, he decided to fight another "sans" as he called it, which led him to the Time Police and the Elite Squadron. A man of few words, he hides his hideous face through a strange robotic mask. He counters Rave by using a music box that naturally cancels out teleportation skills, being able to create duplicates of any of Raves' summons, and dying apparently. He died from a lack of theory credibility. Category:Groups